Winchester Wedding
by ArcheryGirl1101
Summary: A small one-shot of my Supernatural OTP and their wedding.


**A/N:** Destiel / Sabriel fic. Pure Fluff.

Just something that came into my head while listening to _Hey Jude_ and _All I Want._

 _Sorry about the title, generic - I know._

* * *

 **Winchester Wedding:**

Dean and Cas took the centre dancefloor swaying back and forth to _Hey Jude_ playing in the background while others all grinned at the married couple, finally the two were together as they should be. God knows how long they needed to be pushed but they finally found each other. Sam couldn't be happier for his Big Brother, if it weren't for the Archangel blatantly staring at his ass.

Time for cutting the cake.

Dean and Cas made their way to the cake - designed to look like pie and everyone was sure Dean drooled a little bit, Cas held a smug look that said 'Yes, I know and I was responsible for it' There was also a more traditional looking cake opposite Cas and next to the pie. The newly-weds beckon their Brothers over, specifically Dean called Sam and Cas called Gabriel.

"I believe there is a game of shoving people's faces into cakes," Cas began not releasing his grip off Dean's hand

"Yeah, it makes for the best photographs" Sam replied

"You sure said it, Sammy" Dean casually replied

Without warning Dean and Cas shoved their brother's face first into the cake with hard determination on their faces. The cameraman caught every second of the moment. Sam immediately sprung up to his full height and the look of fear cast over him, Gabriel was licking his clean lips seductively at him.

"Yum-my Moose"

Gabriel took one step forward and broke out into a playful chase throughout the building after his scared and fleeing Giganator. Dean and Cas couldn't withhold their laughter. No-one could after the petrified "NO!" repeated many times for the youngest Winchester.

"Would you like some crushed dessert, Mr Winchester?" Dean offered Cas

"Certainly Dean"

* * *

Everyone received a piece of crumbled or wonky cake Dean carefully pulled Cas aside from the rest of the world into a quiet room. There were two plates filled with identical miniatures chocolate puddings

"What's this?" Cas asked with pure curiosity

"Unmeshed cake" Dean treaded ahead "Here,"

Picking up a pudding it had the number 197 on it in blue icing "What does this number mean?" Cas questioned

"It's the number of freckles I possess on my face. I thought you'd like it, a more personal touch" Dean shrugged and blushed hard this time

"Oh. Well then what does that mean?"

The second putting held the number 1 on it, "This mean you are my one and only" Dean joked though he cringed when hearing it out loud "That- This is a pure chick-flick moment" He blurted out

"Yes, but I think you should have it" Cas held the 1 pudding out to Dean

"Why?" Dean quizzed

"You have been my only one person that I have allowed to keep close despite everything that has happened since the beginning and now I finally have my answer to my only unanswered question about you" Cas replied firmly.

The two ate in blissful silence as _Hey Jude_ was ending and Heat of The Moment came on, both smirked, Gabriel's work...

The two entered to see a giant and a small Archangel dancing together with a trail of various sweets and sugars behind them. Meg beckoned to dance with Cas and he did so after exchanging a brilliant blue gaze into Dean's emerald eyes.

Dean couldn't help but ponder what Mary and John would have thought about this; Would they have accepted Cas? Would they accept he was Bisexual? Would they have stayed for the wedding? Would they have wondered why Cas has kept an impeccable straight face throughout all of the vows? Dean had to shake off all of his questions as Cas reappeared beside him

"Your parents would have given anything to be here, trust me" Cas kissed Dean's hand not needing to read his Husband's mind to know what he was thinking.

"I do, Cas. I always have and I always will" The two smiled longingly at each other.

 _Carry On My Wayward Sons_ started to play. Dean knew this was his final stopping point before Death. He just wanted to relive his best memory one final time as the room burst into a blinding white light Dean was pulled from the room, his clothing was changed back to his usual wear and there his friends and family stood waiting for him, everyone he had lost was back, Sam turned around and waved his Brother over, Dean turned to check around one last time, Cas appeared from nowhere. Both the former Hunter and Angel smiled at each other, Dean felt the cool gold band against his hand and moved up to the crowd of family taking Cas with him.

His life on Earth was over but this was his personal Heaven and he was staying there. Permanently.


End file.
